The present disclosure relates to data storage devices. In writing data on data storage media, each data bit is written at a precise location in order to ensure that errors do not occur in the data writing or recovery processes. There is a desire to synchronize a geometric alignment of a media location and a write head with the time of arrival of a write pulse at the write head. However, there are problems with achieving such close synchronization. Both read and write signals may be conducted to a read/write head via flexible circuitry. The flexible circuitry moves as the read/write head moves across the media, and the time delays of the read and write signals vary with the motion. Temperature changes and aging of components can introduce other variable time delays. The variable time delays introduce synchronization errors in the picosecond range that increase a bit error rate.
Aspects disclosed provide solutions to these and other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art.